rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Acting for Nice
Dr. Harvey have to teach Stretch and Stinkie how to stop fighting and takes them to see his old friend who can teach them how to get along, while Fatso have to watch Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat if Boris and Natasha ever come after them and they have to make them good as they are. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, Bullwinkle was wondering how are the Ghostly Trios are doing and they are doing their exercise and Stinkie accidentally used his smells on Stretch's straight bar and he got very angry at him, Stretch and Stinkie begin to fight with each other while Bullwinkle and Fatso are watching. But Karen and Dr. Harvey came and they are not very happy and Dr. Harvey shouted at Stretch and Stinkie to stop and tell them that fighting with each other is not very nice thing to do. Dr. Harvey told Stretch and Stinkie to come with him, he can take them to see his old friend, he can teach them how to be nice one and another. But Fatso is feeling lonely so Bullwinkle and Karen told him to hang out with them, Rocky, Casper and Kat and he has to do anything else to help them just in case if Boris and Natasha spy on them every time they go out and do something. After that, Dr. Harvey takes Stretch and Stinkie to see his old friend and his name is S. J. Looky and he's going to teach Stretch and Stinkie to get along and be respectful to each other. S. J. Looky show Stretch and Stinkie the way to behave to one another and he decides to find a way to make them stop arguing the whole time as they have to looking for it and they have to follow S. J. Looky's lead as he shows them the famous people who got into an argument until one of their consciences told them to have so nice like angels and devils just like Crystal and Hot Stuff so Stretch and Stinkie have to work together to be nice for each other. Meanwhile, Fatso joined Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat to go have tea with Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze but they are being watched by Boris and Natasha so they used their secret weapon, a small space craft and it fly to the gang and it's captured Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat and trapped them inside of it. But Fatso got his idea in order to save his nephew and his friends, he has to bite the craft and it's suddenly free Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat. Then Boris and Natasha got very angry because the weapon is supposed to say it will never free and the gang hear what are those spies said. Casper asks Fatso that he remember when he, Stretch and Stinkie used to give him some mean pills to make Casper's mean as they are and now Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Fatso can make Boris and Natasha good as they are but how? They need help of Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun and they appeared with their magic and the gang asked them if they can make Boris and Natasha's good as they are, so the immortal witches and warlock agree with it so the gang set trap for Boris and Natasha and they did, once Boris and Natasha are trapped, the immortal Friends used their magic words to make them good and they said "Antara ca dharmadharma vivarjita, anuvrtti deyamh sim tatasthah!" Boris and Natasha are good guys now so they apologize to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat for going after them, every time they go out somewhere and they accepted their apology so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Fatso take Boris and Natasha back to Whipstaff Manor and they can do something to make it up for them. Back to Stretch and Stinkie, they are still learning by S. J. Looky and they didn't believed that they can doing it like that they're looking for their way of how to forgive each other so they see some flowers and gives each other and Dr. Harvey and S. J. Looky are very proud of them. After S. J. Looky gives Stretch and Stinkie a reward for find their to be nice to each other, Dr. Harvey took them home and they see Boris and Natasha serving dinner to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Fatso, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze. Rocky told Dr. Harvey, Stretch and Stinkie what happened today was the immortal Friends turn Boris and Natasha into good guys and they understand that and Fatso is glad to see two of his big brothers again and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes